Meute
by Dark Sasu
Summary: Quand Sirius mordit cet enfant un soir de pleine lune, il ne pensait pas que cela changerait autant sa meute... HP/FG
1. Prologue

**Auteur : Dark Sasu**

**Pairing** : Harry x fenrir

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé** : Quand Sirius mordit cet enfant un soir de pleine lune, il ne pensait pas que cela changerait autant sa meute...

**Note** : Alors cette fiction est hors monde magique donc Harry n'est pas le survivant, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et ce sont sa tante et son oncle qui l'ont reccueilli à leur mort. Sirius n'est pas son parrain, c'est un total inconnu qui ne connaissait pas les Potter.

**Note 2** : Je posterai un chapitre par mois. Oui je sais c'est dur mais l'unif ça bouffe pas mal de temps !

* * *

Prologue

Cette journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres : Harry Potter, petit garçon de 6ans, avait préparé le petit déjeuné pour toute la famille, puis il s'était fait renvoyer dans son placard pendant qu'ils mangeaient comme s'ils étaient dix à table. Comme chaque dimanche ensuite, les Dursley partaient faire leur promenade, oubliant Harry et son ventre gargouillant enfermé dans son placard. Mais Harry avait l'habitude, alors il ne disait rien. Il attendait. Il attendait toujours que son oncle ou sa tante se souvienne qu'il était là dans la maison et qu'il avait besoin de manger et de boire pour vivre. Ce matin, ils avaient l'air de bonne humeur alors il pourrait sûrement manger quelque chose à midi. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans son placard, alors il décida de se rendormir. C'était toujours ça de pris.

Sa famille revient vers midi. On le laissa sortir pour préparer à manger et on l'envoya ensuite dans la cour avec un morceau de pain. C'était un jour de chance aujourd'hui : le pain était encore frais.

L'après midi, il put aller jouer dehors, dans le parc ou plutôt il put s'enfuir dehors en direction du parc : son cousin Dudley avait inventé il y a peu de temps un jeu qui avait fait le tour du quartier et que tous les autres enfants semblaient beaucoup aimer : la chasse au Harry. Pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Depuis que le jeu avait été inventé, Harry ne s'était jamais autant rendu invisible. Il était plutôt doué pour ça : aujourd'hui, personne ne l'avait attrapé. Il avait trouvé une bonne cachette derrière un buisson dans le parc du quartier. Malheureusement, il avait du attendre que les autres rentrent chez eux avant de pouvoir sortir de sa cachette et donc il était en retard pour préparer le souper. Oncle Vernon n'allait vraiment pas apprécier.

Sortant discrètement de sa cachette, Harry regarda autour de lui pour être sûr d'être bien seul. Aujourd'hui c'était la pleine lune. L'enfant sourit doucement en pensant qu'elle était en train de lui montrer le chemin pour qu'il rentre plus vite chez lui. Il passa devant le toboggan et les balançoires. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de s'amuser dessus aujourd'hui.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit venant de devant lui. Même avec les rayons de la lune, Harry avait du mal à voir ce qu'il y avait devant lui, il avait vraiment une mauvaise vue mais tante Pétunia ne voulait pas qu'il mette ses lunettes en dehors de la maison ou de l'école. Il pourrait être assez stupide pour les casser. Tout à sa réflexion, il remarqua un peu tard ce qui se trouvait devant lui : un énorme loup noir qui se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit. Il n'y avait que ses yeux jaunes qui ressortaient dans l'obscurité et qui observaient l'enfant effrayé. Déglutissant le plus silencieusement possible, Harry fit un pas en arrière et puis un suivant en espérant que l'animal ne verrait rien. Mais un grondement sourd lui affirma tout de suite le contraire. Harry avait toujours été doué pour se sortir du mauvais pas : il avait de bons réflexes et là tout de suite, il savait parfaitement où il devait aller pour échapper à l'animal : le toboggan. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il s'élança le plus vite possible vers le refuge. Il se doutait que le loup courait plus vite que lui, pourtant il réussit à atteindre les premiers échelons sans problème. Mais alors qu'il montait pour atteindre la plateforme où il serait à l'abri, il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de la cheville. Il hurla de douleur.

- Lâche-moi !

Il donna des coups de son autre pied sur la truffe du loup qui lâcha prise avec un gémissement plaintif. Ne perdant pas une autre seconde, Harry se hissa au sommet du toboggan et tomba sur le dos en sifflant de douleur. Il essaya de réguler sa respiration pour se calmer. Il entendait parfaitement le loup qui essayait de monter mais il ne regarda pas. Il essaya de se faire le plus petit possible pour que l'anima l'oublie. Il trembla de froid, resserrant ses bras autour de lui, il essaya d'oublier la douleur de sa cheville et resta là toute la nuit, jusqu'au matin.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilou j'espère que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche ^^

Je vous dis rendez-vous au 24 octobre pour le premier chapitre !


	2. Chapter 1

Auteur : Dark Sasu

Titre : Meute

Avant de vous laisser commencer ce chapitre, je voulais juste vous remercier pour vos ptits mots ^^

J'ai l'impression que je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche avec mon petit prologue alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par la suite de l'histoire ^^

Voilou ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Lorsqu'Harry rentra au 4, Privet Drive, il se doutait qu'il allait recevoir la punition du siècle. Il était resté dehors toute la nuit, attendant que le loup s'ennuie et aille chercher autre chose pour son repas. Et quand il fut sûr plusieurs heures plus tard que le danger était parti, sa cheville se réveilla sous son poids et il mit trois fois plus de temps pour rentrer. En arrivant devant la porte, le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment et les oiseaux, indifférents à son sort, chantaient gaiement comme chaque matin. La rue était complètement déserte ce qui rassura un peu Harry : les punitions étaient toujours pires si un voisin ou un simple passant l'avait remarqué.

Comme il n'avait pas de clé et que sa famille fermait toujours pour la nuit, il espéra qu'il n'était pas assez tôt pour qu'il les réveille. On était lundi et Oncle Vernon devait aller travailler mais Dudley allait sûrement dormir encore un moment. Tante Pétunia devait être réveillée pour préparer le petit déjeuner puisqu'il n'était pas là. La journée commençait mal. Il appuya sur la sonnette très doucement en espérant qu'elle fasse le moins de bruit possible et attendit en tremblant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut sa tante en peignoir qui lui ouvrit d'un air mauvais. Ca se remarquait tout de suite quand sa tante était de mauvaise humeur : ses lèvres déjà fines en tant normal, disparaissait presque tellement elle les pinçait et puis, il suffisait de voir son regard : un sorcier se serait enfui en oubliant sa baguette. Sans un mot, elle le fit entrer en vitesse pour que les voisins ne remarquent rien.

- Où étais-tu ?

Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'expliquer sa disparition.

- Je…

- Dans quel état tu es ! Tu vas salir mon beau tapis ! Disparais dans ton placard ! Tout de suite !

- Mais tante…

- J'ai dit tout de suite !

Se mordant la lèvre, Harry boitilla jusqu'à son placard où il entendit sa tante fermer le verrou. Il avait bêtement cru qu'elle allait le soigner. Quand Dudley se blessait, même un bobo de rien du tout, elle lui faisait un bisou magique. Mais lui n'en avait jamais eu. Pourtant aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un petit bobo de rien du tout : sa cheville était gonflée et on voyait la marque des dents du chien d'où sortait encore un peu de sang.

Il était bête : bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas le soigner. Elle ne s'était probablement même pas inquiétée de la soirée. Soupirant douloureusement, Harry prit un de ses t-shirt trop grand pour essayer de retirer le sang en retenant le plus possible ses gémissements de douleur. Il était vraiment dans un sale état. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Respirant doucement, il déchira avec précaution le t-shirt pour s'en faire une bande qu'il noua autour de sa cheville pour arrêter définitivement le saignement.

A peine avait-il fini que son oncle ouvrit la porte du placard et le tira par les cheveux à l'extérieur. Harry leva à peine les yeux, rencontrant ainsi le regard mauvais de l'adulte. Son visage était vraiment très rouge, signe qu'il devait être vraiment en colère. Harry se fit le plus petit possible, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules en essayant de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cheville. Quand son oncle commença à parler, lui crachant des postillons, Harry se mit à trembler tout en essayant de répondre le plus correctement qu'il put.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Je… j'étais dans le parc oncle Vernon

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré ?

- Un… il y avait un loup oncle Vernon

- Un loup ? A Londres ? Ne vas-tu donc jamais cesser de mentir petit ingrat !

- C'était peut être un gros chien alors…

- Tu mens encore ! Puisque tu ne sais pas dire la vérité et que tu aimes dormir dehors je vais exhausser ton vœux !

L'oncle Vernon traîna Harry, passant dans la cuisine où Dudley mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuner en lui souriant sadiquement. Etrange qu'il soit déjà debout. De l'avis d'Harry, il avait du l'entendre rentrer et il s'était dépêché de se lever pour voir quelle serait la punition.

Dudley ressemblait beaucoup à son père et très peu à sa mère : il était déjà gros pour son âge mais sa mère continuait à lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce que Harry aurait pu un jour désirer, son cousin l'avait possédé, le possédait ou le posséderait. Depuis qu'il vivait avec eux, Harry avait pris l'habitude de n'avoir rien ou presque. Peut être que c'était normal après tout, il n'était pas leur fils.

Son oncle continua à le tirer par le bras et l'emmena dehors, près de la cabane à outils. Il chercha un instant quelque chose qu'Harry ne vit pas tout de suite. En sortant, Vernon avait une corde et un clou dans ses mains. Il passa la corde autour du cou de son neveu et attacha l'autre bout à un clou par terre, laissant la possibilité à Harry de bouger, mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre. Bien sûr, il pouvait retirer la corde mais il préférait ne pas imaginer les conséquences d'un tel acte.

- Puisque tu es resté dehors à cause d'un chien, tu resteras attacher là comme un chien. Si j'étais toi je ne ferai pas de bêtises. Compris ?

- Ou… oui oncle Vernon

Laissant là son neveu, il repartit dans la cuisine pour manger enfin son petit déjeuner. Harry put suivre du regard le petit déjeuné de sa famille par la fenêtre de la cuisine même s'il voyait un peu flou Son cousin mangeait encore son déjeuné préféré comme presque tous les jours : des œufs et du bacon. Sentant l'odeur de la nourriture arrivé jusqu'à lui, le ventre d'Harry gargouilla mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il s'assit près du clou pour soulager sa cheville de son poids, serrant ses petit bras autour de lui.

Heureusement qu'on était en août et que le temps était plutôt chaud. La canicule de juillet était passée et beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'il ne ferait que pleuvoir en août mais le temps était parfait. Du moins c'est ce qu'Harry se disait. Ca faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était attaché au fond du jardin. Avec seulement son short et son t-shirt trop grand, il continuait d'espérer que le temps ne changerait pas. La journée, il était presque tout le temps en plein soleil, mais sa tante lui donnait de l'eau fraîche avec le tuyau d'arrosage tous les matins et parfois il avait à manger. Mais ça, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup.

Le plus gros problème était que la châsse au Harry n'était plus assez attrayante pour Dudley alors il lui arrivait souvent de juste donner des coups de pieds à son cousin qui ne pouvait même pas essayer de s'enfuir ou de se défendre. Et Dudley frappait sacrément fort mais bizarrement, ses blessures guérissaient beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. Ca ne faisait qu'enrager son cousin qui frappait un peu plus fort chaque jour. Parfois son oncle s'y mettait aussi quand la journée avait été trop dure.

Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il voyait beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Il pouvait distinguer chaque détail du jardin qui l'entourait et même regarder dans la maison quand sa tante ne fermait pas les rideaux. Il s'ennuyait ferme mais il ne disait rien. Mieux valait ne rien dire de toute façon. C'était toujours pire quand il parlait. Avec sa vue, son odorat et son ouïe aussi avaient pris de l'importance. Il lui arrivait de sentir toutes les bonnes odeurs venant de la cuisine. Celle de la viande le faisait particulièrement saliver. Il pouvait presque dire sans voir ce que sa tante mettait dans chaque plat.

Pour ne pas s'ennuyer, il écoutait la télévision de là où il était ou alors les discussions des voisins ou de sa tante et de son oncle. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où tout ça venait et pour le moment, il ne chercherait pas plus loin. Ca ne lui apporterait sûrement que des problèmes.

Mais comme la chance ne dure jamais très longtemps, le temps changea pendant la 3è semaine. Un violent orage éclata une nuit. La corde ne permettait pas à Harry de se réfugier dans la cabane alors il resta là, grelottant sous la pluie, tremblant à cause du tonnerre. Sous son placard, il n'avait jamais aimé l'orage mais il se rendait compte à présent à quel point il était mieux là-bas qu'ici. Il n'y avait rien pour le protéger et une part de lui détesta tout de suite avoir froid. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était trempé, même s'il n'était jamais resté si longtemps sous la pluie, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il détestait à ce point avoir froid et être trempé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était attaché, il voulut vraiment que la punition cesse. Ses larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttes de pluie et même quand il réussit à s'endormir, un nouveau poids plus lourd qu'avant commençait doucement à se faire une place dans son petit cœur : est-ce qu'il méritait vraiment tout ça ?

Le lendemain, il était malade. Il avait trop chaud et il n'avait même pas la force de se mettre assis. Il resta couché jusqu'à ce que son cousin vienne comme tous les jours pour le frapper. Il essaya péniblement de s'asseoir mais il laissa tomber en voyant qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Il se roula en boule pour éviter un maximum les coups de Dudley. Plus tard dans la journée, il se rendit compte qu'il ne guérissait plus aussi vite. La chance était partie.

La semaine suivante fut un vrai calvaire : il pleuvait de temps en temps, laissant Harry de plus en plus malade. Même son cousin refusait de sortir pour le frapper parce qu'il ne voulait pas être mouillé ou peut être parce qu'il s'était lassé de son jouet. Tante pétunia ne prenait même plus le temps de lui donner à boire puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir. Il avait à peine mangé même si on lui donnait des restes. Il n'avait jamais été difficile mais voir des légumes ou du pain ne lui disait vraiment rien.

Ce fut la nuit de la pleine lune que les choses bougèrent. Sa famille était sortie au restaurant et puis ils avaient décidé de finir la soirée au cinéma. Le ciel était pour une fois totalement vide de nuages. Une première depuis le début de cette horrible semaine. Même avec les lampadaires du quartier, il était facile de voir quelques étoiles et bien sûr la lune, belle et lumineuse.

Harry était complètement seul, toujours attaché dans le fond du jardin. Il n'avait plus la force de rien. Il se tourna juste un peu sur le dos histoire de soulager ses côtes. En voyant la pleine lune, la première chose qu'il se dit c'est que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment porté chance. La deuxième chose fut un cri déchirant qui retentit dans tout le quartier : un cri presque inhumain était sorti de la bouche du petit garçon qui se tordait dans tous les sens. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. Il sentait en lui que quelque chose changeait mais ça faisait si mal. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ce phénomène et ça allait de pire en pire : sa peau était parcourue de violents tremblements, ses oreilles s'étirèrent et il sentit le bas de son dos en feu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était perdu. Il avait peur. Il était tout seul. Cela dura bien une demi-heure avant que la douleur commence à refluer petit à petit, le laissant pantelant sur l'herbe humide.

Et là il l'entendit : cet appel. Mais il était tellement faible. Son corps tremblait encore de frissons incontrôlables. Il n'arrivait même pas à se lever. Il essaya d'appeler l'autre pour qu'il vienne l'aider mais sa voix (son hurlement ?) lui sembla si faible. Il attendit anxieux mais les minutes passaient et l'autre n'était toujours pas là. Il ne l'avait peut être pas entendu ou alors il n'était pas venu pour chercher Harry. Mais il ne voulait pas rester encore là, attaché à cette corde. Son instinct lui criait qu'il ne survivrait pas là bien longtemps. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'autre. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il fuit.

Puisant dans ses maigres réserves, Harry essaya de se lever. Il ne tenait pas très bien sur ses jambes (ses pattes ?). Il fit un pas et puis un autre avant de s'écrouler. La corde qui le retenait prisonnier avait glissé de son cou. Il était libre mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il gémit bruyamment. Il avait peur.

Et puis soudain, une nouvelle odeur franchit le périmètre. Il avait remarqué qu'il sentait bien mieux qu'avant, mais c'était encore plus fort maintenant. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour apercevoir cette présence. Devant lui, avançant calmement dans sa direction, il vit un loup. Il se demanda une seconde si c'était le même que la dernière fois et s'il allait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il le vit s'arrêter à un mètre de lui pour l'observer ainsi que son environnement. Il entendit l'autre grogner. Harry gémit pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. L'autre s'avança en ouvrant la gueule.

A suivre...

* * *

Oui je sais je m'arrête vraiment pas où il faut ^^ (serais-je un peu sadique sur les bords? ^^)

J'espère que ça vous aura plus

Je vous dis à dans un mois (28 novembre) pour la suite des aventures d'Harry !


	3. Chapter 2

Note : Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires et conseils ^^

Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long et j'en suis désolée ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire malgré la lenteur de publication !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sirius n'aimait pas du tout ce quartier. Pourtant il avait été obligé de revenir à cause de sa bêtise de la dernière pleine lune. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait attaqué ce garçon. Un petit garçon en plus. Il avait du lui foutre la trouille de sa vie. Sans savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé dans le parc du quartier. Il avait fouiné un petit moment juste par curiosité et puis, il l'avait senti. Cet enfant n'avait pas une odeur qu'un enfant doit porter : pas de trace de l'odeur de la mère ou du père, juste une odeur de poussière et de peur aussi. Son instinct lui avait dicté d'aller voir, de voir cet être qui lui procurait cette sensation de malaise. L'enfant n'avait pas tardé à l'apercevoir et l'odeur de la peur s'était accentuée. Il n'avait pas résisté. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait mordu et que l'enfant restait hors de portée, il avait rebroussé chemin en pensant que pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il avait été désolé pour le petit mais rester n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. L'enfant avait l'air mal logé et mal nourri mais il avait des vêtements alors il avait supposé que quelqu'un devait sûrement s'en occuper. Quelque part. Enfin il l'avait vraiment espéré.

Quand il avait raconté à son alpha ce qu'il avait fait, il avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Heureusement pour lui, Fenrir se contrôlait assez pour le laisser en vie mais il lui avait fallu deux semaines pour se remettre de la correction. Après tout, il avait enfreint une des règles du clan : ne jamais transformer quelqu'un sans l'avis de l'alpha. D'ailleurs le plus souvent, personne ne mordait un humain. C'était le chef qui décidait et agissait pour ce genre de chose. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais il avait mis la vie du clan en danger. Il arrivait pourtant bien à se contrôler d'habitude. A son âge, faire une erreur pareille était intolérable. Non seulement Fenrir lui avait laissé assez de souvenirs pour qu'il ne recommence pas mais en plus il avait été écarté de la meute jusqu'à la prochaine lune où il irait chercher le garçon. C'était une erreur mais on ne laissait pas un chiot seul. Soit il survivrait et il vivrait avec le clan, soit il faudrait faire disparaître le corps.

Sirius poussa un faible soupir. Il connaissait l'odeur du garçon mais il n'arrivait pas à la détecter. Ce n'était pas normal. On aurait dit que l'enfant n'avait plus mis les pieds hors de chez lui. Il fixa un instant la lune. Il devait attendre qu'elle soit un peu plus haute pour qu'elle fasse effet sur le garçon.

Caché dans un coin sombre un peu en dehors du quartier, il vit des humains sortir d'une maison en parlant joyeusement, d'autres semblaient seulement rentrer de leur travail. Tout ici sentait mauvais. Il se demanda à nouveau pourquoi il avait mis les pieds ici la première fois. En fait, il n'en savait rien. Il avait juste décidé d'aller se promener et il avait atterri ici un peu par hasard. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, tout avait l'air d'avoir la même odeur malsaine. Il eut un instant la chaire de poule. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un endroit pareil ?

Soudain, il entendit un cri déchirant qui résonna un moment dans tout le quartier. Il s'avança un peu dans la rue, faisant attention à rester dans l'ombre des bâtiments. S'arrêtant où il avait perçu le cri, il poussa à son tour un hurlement pour faire connaître sa position. Il attendit un moment avant qu'un léger bruit le fasse bouger. C'était bizarre que le chiot ne vienne pas à sa rencontre ou qu'il ne réponde pas suffisamment fort pour qu'il le perçoive. Un sentiment de malaise le saisit tout à coup : et si les humains lui avaient fait quelque chose ? Suivant son instinct, le loup noir s'avança dans une allée qui menait au jardin de l'une des maisons. Celle d'où étaient sortis des humains en riant. Son cœur rata un battement quand il aperçut par terre, un louveteau noir. Il sentait la peur à plein nez mais aussi la maladie et le sang. Avançant doucement, scrutant autour de lui pour éviter le moindre danger, Sirius vit une corde près du corps du chiot, attachée à un clou. A part cet endroit, tout le reste du jardin était impeccable : rien ne dépassait, rien n'était naturel. Repoussant un frisson de dégoût en grognant, son esprit se focalisa sur la petite chose tremblante qui l'appelait. Il se pencha pour sentir son chiot, pour le rassurer. Il ouvrit la gueule pour lui lécher la truffe qui était froide. Il n'était pas vraiment spécialiste des enfants, encore moins quand il s'agit d'un loup nouveau né. Une chose était sûre : il ne pouvait pas rester là et laisser le petit là était aussi hors de question. Il décida d'aider le petit à se lever en lui donnant un léger coup de truffe dans les côtes. Un léger gémissement plaintif fut la seule réponse. Etait-il si mal en point qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger tout seul ? Sa vie était en danger aucun doute là-dessus : soit la meute le prendrait avec elle et il se rétablirait, soit le chef déciderait de l'éliminer pour le bien de la meute soit il le laissait là. Observant son louveteau, Sirius déglutit difficilement : voilà qu'il s'était déjà attaché au chiot. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, seul l'alpha déciderait. Il espérait juste que le petit aurait le même impact sur le grand loup. Se baissant et le plus délicatement possible, il attrapa la peau du cou du chiot dans sa gueule et le souleva. Il obtint un nouveau petit gémissement en réponse mais ça n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup le déranger. Sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, Sirius partit de cet horrible endroit, emportant le chiot avec lui.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'autre avait l'intention de faire mais il se laissa porter sans rien dire. Ils quittèrent silencieusement le quartier de Privet Drive et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt au nord. Il ne sut pas trop combien de temps dura le trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où il y avait plusieurs maisons, le soleil commençait à se lever. Mais il n'y fit pas trop attention. Il tentait vainement de garder les yeux ouverts pour savoir ce qu'on allait faire de lui. Il remarqua qu'à leur arrivée, plusieurs loups étaient sortis de la forêt et les regardaient curieusement. Le loup noir qui le portait, le posa doucement au sol, lui léchant le sommet de la tête comme pour le rassurer. Il savait qu'ils attendaient quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il le sentait, comme il avait senti qu'il devait répondre à l'appel du loup. Soudain, les loups devant eux s'écartèrent et Harry vit arriver le plus gros loup qu'il n'ait jamais vu : lui-même était très petit mais il n'arrivait qu'à la moitié de la patte avant de l'autre. Il était d'un gris argenté, ses yeux étaient jaunes comme la plupart des loups de la clairière. Mais quand il le regarda dans les yeux, il sentit quelque chose en lui lui conseiller de baisser les yeux ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Le loup noir derrière lui recula, le laissant seul face au regard inquisiteur du chef de la meute. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui jusqu'à le sentir comme l'autre l'avait fait. Harry fit tout son possible pour ne pas bouger pendant l'examen même s'il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Les crocs de l'animal passaient vraiment très près de sa gorge et il empestait le sang.

Les rayons du soleil frappèrent soudain la clairière, faisant ressortir pendant un instant l'éclat de chaque fourrure avant qu'Harry ne les voit se transformer en humain. Il fixa le loup noir qui l'avait amené là. A sa place se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec de longs cheveux noir et des yeux très bleus qui le fixaient. Il reporta son regard sur le chef qui se tenait toujours devant lui. C'était aussi un homme mais plus âgé. Quoique Harry ne parvenait pas à dire son âge : certes ses cheveux étaient gris, presque argenté comme sa fourrure mais il n'avait aucune ride et son regard ambre le fixaient avec force. Il fixa ses pattes : lui ne s'était pas retransformé. Baissant piteusement ses oreilles, il attendit anxieusement que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, qu'il soit enfin fixé sur son sort. Il avait cru qu'il serait en sécurité en venant ici mais pour l'instant il ne sentait que de l'hostilité tournée vers lui. Seul le loup noir derrière lui semblait attendre tout comme lui la décision du groupe. Il sentit soudain un autre homme avancer vers lui. Celui-là avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux et il le fixait méchamment.

- Bravo Black ! Non seulement tu transformes un enfant sans autorisation mais en plus tu le ramènes dans un état déplorable

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je l'ai trouvé comme ça

- Bien sûr si on t'écoute ce n'est jamais de ta faute et…

- Suffit !

L'homme n'avait même pas osé le ton et pourtant les deux autres s'étaient tout de suite tus. Harry ne doutait pas qu'il devait mener tout le monde à la baguette aussi bien qu'oncle Vernon. Rien qu'à repenser à son oncle lui donnait envie de vomir même s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis un moment. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Les regards posés sur lui n'arrangeaient pas vraiment les choses. Il s'apprêtait à s'écrouler par terre quand il sentit soudain qu'on le soulevait. Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, faisant froncer les sourcils de l'homme.

- Que sais-tu Sirius ?

- Pas grand-chose… il était apparemment attaché dans le jardin depuis un certain temps. J'ai vu les humains de la maison sortirent en riant un peu avant qu'il se transforme. Je crois qu'il doit être malade : sa truffe est froide et en plus il n'a pas cherché à me rejoindre… il m'a à peine répondu quand je l'ai appelé.

Fenrir regarda fixement le chiot face à lui. Il avait un beau pelage noir et ses yeux étaient restés verts malgré la transformation. Il était plutôt maigre, c'était un euphémisme en fait : le chiot ne pesait rien du tout dans sa main. Il était sans doute blessé gravement. Son instinct de chef lui signalait que le chiot serait un problème pour la meute. Le soigner et l'éduquer correctement allaient prendre du temps. Mais quelque chose d'autre le faisait douter. Un autre instinct lui dictait de laisser ce chiot intégrer sa meute. Il ne portait aucune odeur. C'est comme-ci tout son être avant attendu de trouver les bonnes personnes pour s'exprimer. Il n'avait jamais vu ça mais ça l'intriguait profondément. Après tout la meute se portait mieux depuis quelque temps alors peut être…

- Alpha ?

- Oui Severus ?

- Que décides-tu ? Ce chiot n'a pas l'air dans un très bon état

- J'ai remarqué mais il va quand même rester.

Harry entendit les autres personnes réagir à ces paroles. L'atmosphère changea alors presque radicalement. Les autres lui envoyaient des sourires, semblant attendre pour pouvoir l'approcher et le sentir. Mais l'apha ne semblait pas vouloir le remettre par terre. Tant pis. Après tout, s'il avait bien compris, il pouvait rester ici. Alors il ferait ce qu'on lui dirait. Il serait un bon membre de la meute même s'il ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il s'embarquait. Il essaya de montrer qu'il était content à l'homme mais il ne réussit à émettre qu'un faible jappement de joie. Il s'attira quand même un bref sourire de l'autre homme.

- Retournez à vos occupations

- Alpha ?

- Sirius ?

- Pardon pour cette question mais que comptes-tu faire du chiot ?

- Je le prends chez moi. Je m'en occuperai avec Luna. Tu pourras passer si tu veux

- Merci alpha

Prenant son paquet sous le bras, Fenrir partit vers sa demeure. Il s'attira des regards curieux des personnes qui n'étaient pas dans la clairière mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Harry ne put pas vraiment observer son environnement : l'alpha marchait plutôt vite et sa vision continuait à se brouiller par intermittence. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de rester éveiller mais ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus. Il sentit soudain un changement d'air, signe qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la maison.

En entrant chez lui, Greyback aperçut sa sœur Luna qui lui préparait son déjeuner comme tous les matins. Elle était rentrée comme à son habitude en oubliant qu'il était possible que la meute accueille un nouveau membre. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry dans les bras de son frère.

- Fenrir ?

- C'est le chiot que Sirius a ramené. Il n'est pas en bon état...

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire : elle n'avait encore jamais vu son frère s'occuper lui-même d'un chiot. Surtout un étranger à la meute. Souvent, il laissait les nouveaux à une famille qui avait déjà un chiot ou deux pour que le jeune puisse s'intégrer plus facilement. C'était étrange.

- Prépare-moi un biberon avec du lait. Je vais à l'étage.

Il sembla à Harry que la conversation n'avait duré que quelques secondes alors qu'en fait, il avait été mâté sous toutes les coutures par la sœur de l'alpha. Peut être qu'il allait vivre ici avec eux ? En fait, tout ce qu'il avait aperçu c'est qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme : elle avait aussi les cheveux gris mais ses yeux étaient marron. Elle avait l'air aussi très grande : elle aurait sûrement dépassé tante Pétunia d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

Il se retrouva vite dans une chambre où il y avait l'odeur de l'homme partout. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la pièce : un grand lit qui semblait être le seul meuble confortable était au centre avec une table de chevet. Juste à côté de la porte, il y avait une grande armoire, probablement pas très bien rangée vu le bordel qui dépassait par les portes. Mais l'homme n'y fit pas attention et il s'assit sur le lit avec lui. Harry le laissa tâter ses pattes, sa tête et ses côtes pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il semble satisfait de ce qu'il avait senti. Il leva ensuite Harry à hauteur de ses yeux pour lui parler calmement.

- Bon chiot écoute-moi

Harry leva les oreilles pour montrer qu'il écoutait même s'il avait du mal à rester éveiller

- Je suis Fenrir, je suis l'alpha de la meute ce qui veut dire que je suis le chef et que tu dois obéir comme tout le monde à mes ordres, clair ?

Voyant que le petit semblait comprendre, Fenrir continua :

- Tu es blessé et probablement malade aussi mais on n'a pas grand-chose pour se soigner ici. Tu vas déjà mieux parce que tu étais en présence de la meute. Je vais te donner du lait et tu vas te reposer. Après on verra si tu peux te transformer.

Harry aimait de plus en plus cet homme : il lui expliquait tout ce qu'il allait se passer de sa belle voix grave. Il avait eu franchement peur de lui dehors mais maintenant qu'il était sûr de rester, Harry pouvait le laisser prendre soin de lui. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec lui. Sauf peut être le loup noir, Sirius s'il avait bien retenu. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Luna qui entra dans la pièce pour donner le biberon à son frère. Elle sortit toute suite de la pièce en lançant un sourire au chiot. Fenrir lui présenta la tétine en le tenant contre lui pour qu'il ne s'appuie pas sur ses blessures. Il voulut attraper vivement la tétine mais une petite tape sur sa truffe lui apprit qu'il devait y aller doucement. Il lui sembla que jamais rien n'avait été aussi bon que du lait. Il en aura gémi de bonheur s'il pouvait. L'alpha le tenait dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos, lui intimant d'aller doucement. Il n'avait pas souvent eu de lait chez son oncle et sa tante. Sûrement quand il était plus petit mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Le biberon fut vite fini pourtant Fenrir continua de le cajoler. Harry se sentit partir de plus en plus dans les bras de Morphée. Comme personne ne lui disait rien, il se laissa complètement aller. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il y avait encore bien plus longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti quelqu'un veiller sur lui.

Fenrir regarda son chiot s'endormir tranquillement dans ses bras. Il le garda encore près de lui pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que l'enfant apparaisse à la place du louveteau. Son état était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Ces humains. Comment peuvent-ils faire autant de mal à un enfant ? C'est incompréhensible. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter cela. Il irait sûrement rendre visite à son ancienne famille mais pas tout de suite. Le petit allait avoir besoin de lui dans les prochains jours. Le plus délicatement possible, il le posa sur le lit et le borda un instant puis il sortit de la pièce sans plus un bruit.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilou fin du 2è chapitre ! Alours comment vous avez trouvé?

Prochain chapitre : Harry s'intègre à la meute en ligne le 26 décembre


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui je suis désolée d'avoir laissé tomber ainsi ma fic mais j'avais beaucoup trop de boulot à l'unif et malheureusement ce n'est pas fini ! Ici j'ai une semaine de congé, post-examen et donc je vous poste ce chapitre qui était en cours depuis un long moment mais que je n'arrivais pas à finir. Hé oui l'inspiration était présente pour les chapitres suivants mais pas pour celui-là. Donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Harry se réveilla plus tard dans la journée. Le lit était confortable et les draps semblait l'apaiser pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Par la fenêtre il pouvait apercevoir le soleil haut dans le ciel, bien au dessus des arbres. Il mit quelques minutes avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il était : on était venu le chercher hier. Un certain Sirius. On lui avait donné à manger et on l'avait laissé dormir tant qu'il voulait. Fenrir. Plus il réfléchissait à sa situation, plus il se dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse quelque chose de mal. Il devait donc apprendre les règles d'ici. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elles seraient sûrement très différentes de celle de son oncle et de sa tante mais il avait une bonne mémoire. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à se souvenir.

Voyant qu'il devait être aux alentours de midi, il se leva le plus vite possible pour descendre à la cuisine pour faire ses corvées mais à peine posa-t-il un pied à terre qu'une vive douleur le surprit. Il était encore blessé. Il releva son pantalon et vit que son genou était encore un peu gonflé mais ça allait déjà beaucoup mieux alors il pouvait faire un effort et aider les personnes qui l'avaient recueilli. Il ne fit pas attention à ses autres blessures qui picotaient encore un peu et boitilla jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et de là, il vit un escalier. Il pouvait entendre des voix venant d'en bas. En fait c'était plutôt des éclats de voix, une dispute probablement. Peut être qu'ils se disputaient à cause de lui ? Peut être qu'ils étaient en train de discuter de la façon dont il vivrait ici ou alors peut être qu'ils ne voulaient déjà plus de lui… Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'enfant descendit doucement les marches une à une. Sa jambe droite lui faisait vraiment mal mais il pouvait le supporter. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il s'empêcha de grimacer et leva les yeux pour voir les personnes présentes. Il n'y avait que Fenrir et sa sœur. Ils se regardaient avec colère et l'aura du chef était impressionnante. Harry ressentit un violent frisson et il baissa vivement la tête ne remarquant pas le regard étrange que lui portèrent les deux adultes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là chiot ?

Chiot ? C'était peut être son nouveau nom ? Après tout, peu de personnes l'appelaient par son prénom. En fait, il oubliait souvent qu'il s'appelait Harry. Chiot n'était pas pire que « garçon » ou que « toi ». Et puis si on lui donnait un nom c'est qu'il allait rester là, non ?

- Je… je suis descendu pour aider

Il ne fit pas trop attention à sa voix un peu cassée. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas du parler.

- Aider ?

Voyant le regard interrogateur qui contenait encore un peu de colère de sa dispute avec sa sœur, Harry crut qu'il avait mal répondu, qu'il avait peut être brisé une règle. Peut être que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait le dire ?

- O-oui je… je ne connais pas les règles d'ici alors je pensais que je devais faire comme chez mon oncle…

Fenrir tiqua en entendant le gamin parler. Chez son oncle ? Pas chez lui ? Et qu'elles étaient ces règles ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de règles chez les humains pour les enfants si jeunes à part bien sûr écouter et respecter les adultes. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ce dont le chiot parlait.

- Je te parlerai des règles de la meute quand tu seras guéri et que tu pourras aller dehors. Pour le moment, la seule chose que tu dois retenir c'est que tu dois m'obéir, d'accord ?

- O-oui Monsieur

- Et ne m'appelle pas monsieur, c'est bon pour les humains ça !

Voyant que l'enfant ne comprenait pas vraiment, Fenrir poussa un léger soupir. Il devait être patient avec ce chiot : de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un gosse à problème. Plutôt l'inverse en fait.

- Si tu veux m'appeler tu n'as qu'à utiliser alpha

- D'accord alpha

Etrange comportement. Ne voyant pas où le chiot voulait en venir, Fenrir décida de le laisser à sa sœur. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, on était le lendemain de la pleine lune et il avait toujours un tas de choses à faire. Même s'il avait travaillé une bonne partie de la matinée, il avait encore du boulot et la meute primait avant un nouveau chiot.

- Luna, je te le confie

Il entendit sa sœur soupirer avant d'acquiescer rapidement.

Harry avait suivi l'échange en fixant toujours ses pieds. Il ne releva la tête qu'en entendant la porte claquer.

- On ne s'est pas vraiment présenté hier. Je m'appelle Luna et toi ?

Harry réfléchit une seconde avant de lui répondre. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle son nom ? Fenrir ne l'avait-il pas appelé chiot il y a quelques minutes ? Voyant qu'elle continuait à le regarder, il finit par répondre d'une petite voix :

- Chiot ?

Luna ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la réponse de l'enfant. Etait-il un farceur ou bien avait-il cru qu'on lui avait donné un nouveau patronyme ? Mieux valait lui donner une explication

- Non tu ne t'appelles pas chiot voyons ! C'est juste un nom qu'on donne aux enfants ici. Comment tes parents t'appelaient ?

- Ils ne m'appelaient pas… ils sont morts Madame

- Oh je suis désolée… Mais les personnes avec qui tu vivais, comment t'appelaient-ils ?

- Mon oncle m'appelait garçon ou toi Madame…

Luna resta une seconde déconcertée par la réponse. Essayait-il de l'amadouer avec des mensonges ?

- Tu dois bien avoir un prénom

Il lui lança un drôle de regard avec de dire avec sa voix encore un peu rauque que son prénom était Harry. En observant attentivement le chiot, Luna s'aperçut qu'il ne mentait pas. Pour lui, tout cela avait l'air tout à fait normal. Et puis, sa façon de s'exprimer était étrange pour un chiot si jeune. Aucun chiot de la meute n'était si poli. Quelque part ça l'effrayait. En plus, elle était sûre qu'un enfant normal aurait demandé où il était ou bien il aurait réclamé ses parents, quelqu'un de proche. Harry ne semblait pas faire attention à cela. Il avait juste l'air de vouloir faire bien, de donner une bonne impression à son entourage. Comme s'il allait être renvoyé ou puni au moindre faux pas.

- Tu as faim Harry ?

- Euh… oui Madame

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Madame tu sais. Tu m'appelais Luna.

Encore ce regard un peu perdu. Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'habitude d'appeler les adultes par leur prénom.

- Comme tu es encore un peu faible à cause de ta transformation, je vais juste te donner du lait. Viens assoies-toi

Avançant prudemment pour ménager sa jambe, Harry s'assit en observant les endroits où Luna prenait les divers ustensiles ainsi que le frigo bien rempli. Il pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour le retour de Fenrir. En attendant que Luna lui demande un coup de main, il fixa le mug rempli de lait qui se trouvait devant lui. Cette règle avait l'air d'être la même que chez son oncle : ne pas toucher à la nourriture tant que tu n'as pas l'autorisation. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette règle mais au moins il n'aurait pas de mal à la retenir.

- Tu ne bois pas ?

- Je peux ?

- Et bien c'est pour ça que je te l'ai donné, non ?

La règle était-elle vraiment la même ? Harry eut soudain un doute.

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non je… je ne savais pas que je pouvais manger

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas manger ?

Harry se mordit soudain la lèvre. Avait-il le droit d'en parler ? Son oncle ne serait sûrement pas content et puis c'était peut être un test… oui il valait mieux ne rien dire… du moins pour le moment.

- Merci Mad… euh Luna

Elle le fixa encore un instant le temps qu'il prenne le mug et commence doucement à boire le lait. Il semblait à Harry qu'il était encore meilleur qu'hier. Il le dégusta tranquillement en continuant d'observer les allées et venues de Luna. Il allait encore attendre un peu avant de dire s'il l'aimait bien ou non, mais pour le moment, il l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Mieux valait attendre quelques jours pour en savoir plus avant d'avoir une opinion sur elle. Pareil pour Fenrir. Après tout, il avait cru que son institutrice était quelqu'un de très gentil, qui l'appelait par son prénom et qui lui apprenait plein de choses. Mais ensuite, après que tante Pétunia soit passée le jour de la réunion des parents, elle n'avait plus jamais été gentille en classe. En fait la plupart du temps, elle l'avait juste ignoré lui et ce que les autres élèves lui faisaient. Luna avait dit qu'il y avait d'autres chiots comme lui. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la chasse au Harry.

- Harry ? Tu as fini ?

- Oui Mad… Luna

- Fenrir a dit qu'il valait mieux que tu ne sortes pas aujourd'hui. Tu aimes dessiner ?

- Oui Luna

Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ? Il n'avait pas de crayons ni de feuilles sur lui. Peut être voulait-elle juste savoir ?

- Je suis désolée, on a pas beaucoup de couleurs. J'irai t'en chercher plus tard si tu veux

Est-ce vraiment pour lui ? Il y avait de feuilles blanches comme celles de l'école et cinq crayons de couleur un peu usé. Il les fixa un moment avant de se demander ce qu'il était censé dessiner. A l'école, l'institutrice avait toujours un thème à leur proposer et chez son oncle, il n'avait pas de matériel alors il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'il voudrait dessiner. Dudley avait eu une passe où il ne dessinait que des voitures ou des dinosaures et après il montrait ses dessins à tante Pétunia qui le félicitait à chaque fois pour ses chefs- d'œuvre. Personnellement, il n'avait jamais trouvé que son cousin dessinait bien mais il s'était toujours tu. Mais que faire ? Et puis, il ne voulait pas rater son dessin sinon il utiliserait des feuilles pour rien. Il prit délicatement le crayon jaune et commença à dessiner un minuscule soleil dans le coin supérieur gauche de la feuille. Quand il fut satisfait, il prit d'autres couleurs et continua sans plus de soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Luna l'avait observé discrètement. Apparemment, les crayons avaient été une bonne idée. L'enfant avait presque tout de suite commencé à les utiliser. A un moment, elle avait cru devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire. Son air perdu à chaque fois qu'il recevait quelque chose lui fendait le cœur un peu plus. Au début, elle n'avait pas été trop d'accord pour l'accueillir chez elle. Après tout, Fenrir n'était pas souvent là donc c'était elle qui devrait s'en occuper mais elle avait aussi du travail et pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper d'un chiot. Mais plus elle le regardait, plus elle comprenait pourquoi son frère avait absolument voulu qu'il vive avec eux. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il pourrait se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu chez son oncle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle décida d'aller voir ce que le petit était en train de dessiner. Elle s'approcha calmement de lui et observa un instant le dessin. Elle reconnut facilement un soleil avec des nuages et plus bas ce qui ressemblait à une forêt mais tout était crayonné en petit.

- Harry ?

L'enfant sursauta et pensa à cacher son dessin mais voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger il essaya de se calmer

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu dessinais dans un coin de la feuille ? Tu sais j'en ai d'autres pour toi, tu peux faire de grands dessins

- Mais je ne dessine pas bien alors je ne voulais pas gaspiller de feuilles…

- Il n'y a pas de problème tu sais ! Et puis je trouve que tu dessines très bien !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Tu pourrais recommencer ton dessin en plus grand pour moi ?

- Oui Madame ! euh pardon oui Luna

Harry retourna la feuille et recommença son dessin avec une moue de concentration. Utilisant toutes les couleurs à sa portée, il refit un soleil et quelques nuages blanc dans son ciel bleu. La forêt s'étala ensuite en dessous puis il essaya de dessiner les loups qu'il avait vu hier. Il ne fut pas trop satisfait du loup qui représentait son alpha mais c'était la première fois qu'il dessinait des loups. Il pourrait sûrement faire mieux la prochaine fois si on lui en laissait l'occasion. Satisfait de son dessin, il releva la tête pour voir où était partie Luna. Il la repéra facilement dans la cuisine, apparemment elle faisait le souper. Il se releva dans l'intention d'aller la voir mais il eut soudain peur de la réaction de la louve. Après tout, elle n'était pas sa maman. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle aime son dessin. Mais elle avait gentille jusque là… Pouvait-il prendre le risque ? Au moins il serait fixé mais Harry n'avait pas envie d'être puni si tôt. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant passer Sirius. Ce dernier se dirigea vers lui avant d'être interrompu dans sa lancée par Luna

- Sirius ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Ho bonjour Luna, j'ai quelques minutes alors je voulais juste voir si le chiot allait bien !

Le loup s'accroupit devant Harry et fixa son regard dans celui de l'enfant. Il sembla satisfait de son examen après quelques minutes et sourit sans qu'Harry ne sache vraiment ce que l'adulte avait trouvé dans ses yeux.

- Ho tu as fait un dessin ! Je peux voir ?

Pas vraiment sûr de la conduite à tenir, Harry lui tendit la feuille en tremblant légèrement. C'était parti pour le test. Dès que Sirius posa ses yeux sur la feuille, l'enfant se tendit, prêt à recevoir une fessée ou peu importe la correction qu'il aurait. Mais le dessin suscita une autre réaction :

- Hé bien, tu dessines drôlement bien ! Est-ce que c'est moi là ?

Un loup avait été dessiné à côté de l'alpha, devant un tout petit loup. Harry hocha timidement de la tête, pas encore sûr de lui. Luna s'était approchée pour être sûre que tout se passait bien. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'Harry parlait avec Sirius. Ho bien sûr, Sirius était très gentil mais il avait parfois des manières un peu brusques et l'enfant semblait avoir de drôles de réaction face aux adultes.

- Tu as vu Luna ?

- Non je ne savais pas qu'Harry avait fini

- Regarde ! Il y a une bonne partie de la meute

Sirius donna le dessin à la louve et s'approcha d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras qui se laissa faire, trop perturbé pour réagir. Les deux adultes lui souriaient, Harry leur répondit maladroitement. Apparemment, son dessin était réussi.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilou merci d'avoir lu ! j'attends vos coumms avec impatience ^^

Prochain chapitre : Harry rencontre la meute


	5. Chapter 4

Petit note :

Je suis sûre que vous êtes super surpris ! Et bien oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ^^

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais l'important c'est que je publie non? ^^

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, qui me laissent des coumms et qui me mettent dans leurs favoris !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels Harry s'habituait doucement à sa nouvelle vie. Il était resté uniquement avec Luna le temps qu'il récupère complètement. Bien vite, la louve avait remarqué que le chiot ne disait pas grand-chose, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa santé. Elle avait plus senti que vu que le petit avait encore des blessures dues à sa captivité chez les humains. Elle avait presque du crier pour qu'Harry admette qu'il avait mal. Elle l'avait soigné avec ce qu'elle avait à disposition après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et depuis, elle surveillait de plus près son protégé. Fenrir n'avait pas été très présent pendant ce temps-là. Il y avait eu du grabuge avec une autre meute et il avait dû s'en occuper. Il n'avait quasi pas vu le jeune pendant ce temps, bien qu'il ait jeté à chaque fois un coup d'œil à sa chambre, surveillant quelques minutes le sommeil de son chiot. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, l'alpha savait que son sommeil ne serait sûrement pas très calme. Pourtant, il semblait que le fait d'être dans son propre lit apaisait les rêves du jeune. Le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller, Fenrir se demandait comment Harry arrivait à respirer. Il avait l'air de vouloir s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller, comme-ci l'odeur qui s'y trouvait, l'apaisait dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry descendit pour aider Luna dans les quelques tâches qu'elle lui permettait de faire, il s'aperçut rapidement que l'alpha était pour une fois présent. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son petit cœur sembla très content de la présence de Fenrir. Il s'approcha rapidement de l'adulte pour lui dire bonjour, ce à quoi l'alpha répondit par un hochement de tête. Sentant que ce serait une bonne journée, Harry alla chercher son mug de lait que Luna lui avait servi et il s'assit ensuite en face de l'alpha.

- Aujourd'hui chiot, je vais te présenter la meute. Tu as l'air d'être en forme mais pour être sûr j'ai demandé à Severus qu'il t'examine…

Pendant les quelques jours où il avait été retenu dans la maison, Harry avait beaucoup dessiné. Surtout des loups. Les loups dont il se rappelait la présence la nuit où il était arrivé. A force, Luna avait fini par lui dire le nom des loups qu'il dessinait. Il y avait bien sûr Fenrir et Sirius mais il y avait aussi souvent un autre loup aussi noir que lui. Severus Snape. C'était le nom que Luna lui avait donné. Apparemment il était une sorte de médecin pour la meute.

- … et ensuite je vais te montrer l'école où tu iras à partir de demain

Au mot « école » Harry s'était tendu et puis il se rappela qu'il n'était plus avec son oncle et sa tante. Alors l'école ne devait pas être mauvaise. Même le fait d'aller chez le médecin n'avait pas l'air d'être une mauvaise chose ici.

Fenrir avait bien observé les réactions de son chiot. Il avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait mais il ne semblait pas en avoir de bons souvenirs. Peu importe. Ici sa nouvelle vie commençait. Elle avait déjà commencé et Harry allait vite se rendre compte qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre ici. Sauf s'il faisait des bêtises mais chaque chose en son temps.

Ceci dit, Fenrir se leva, embarquant avec lui Harry qui fit un léger signe de la main vers Luna qui lui sourit. L'adulte essaya de ne pas marcher trop vite. Il voulait que le jeune voie et connaisse son environnement. A chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant une maison, Fenrir parlait des habitants à Harry et si les loups étaient présents alors ils étaient directement présentés. Chaque loup connaissait bien sûr l'existence de ce nouveau chiot que Sirius avait mordu il y a deux lunes. L'alpha avait été assez clair sur le sort du jeune et chaque membre de la meute était tenu de faire attention aux autres, surtout aux plus jeunes. Ils finirent par arriver devant une maison un peu à l'écart des autres où Fenir frappa à la porte.

- Quand tu viens ici, il faut toujours frapper avant d'entrer. Parfois Severus prépare des potions et il est dangereux de débarquer sans prévenir et de lui faire peur

- A cause de la potion ?

- Oui, on peut les utiliser pour faire un peu tout ce qu'on veut mais certaines sont assez instables. Il faut faire attention en les préparant et c'est pour cela que seul Severus est apte à le faire au village.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un homme presque aussi grand que Fenrir, les cheveux longs noirs avec les yeux de la même couleur. Harry se rappela qu'il était effectivement là la nuit où il était arrivé. S'il se souvenait bien, le loup n'avait d'ailleurs pas voulu qu'il reste dans la meute. Severus hocha la tête en reconnaissant son alpha et s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses visiteurs. Sans perdre de temps, il les conduisit dans une pièce où il demanda à Harry de s'asseoir sur une table. L'endroit n'était pas des plus chaleureux mais la présence de l'alpha rassurait l'enfant qui essaya tant bien que mal de se détendre. L'autre loup attrapa un cahier et de quoi noter avant de s'approcher d'Harry.

- Bien je vais te poser des questions et noter les réponses dans ce cahier. Je garde ainsi une trace de toutes les personnes qui sont venues pour un problème de santé

Harry hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi l'homme voulait parler. D'habitude c'était tante Pétunia qui parlait à sa place aux médecins et souvent elle ne disait pas vraiment la vérité. Souvent elle voulait juste un certificat médical pour ne pas avoir de problèmes administratifs avec l'école quand il était trop malade ou parce que son oncle avait eu la main un peu trop lourde.

- Quel est ton nom et ton prénom ?

- Euh Harry

- Et ton nom ?

Harry ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il lança un regard un peu perdu à l'alpha qui soutint son regard. D'une voix calme, Fenrir expliqua à son chiot ce qu'on lui demandait :

- Quand tu allais à l'école, comment l'institutrice t'appelait ?

- Bah Harry

- Juste Harry ? Et quand tu apprenais à écrire ton nom et ton prénom ?

- Je ne sais pas comment ça se dit…

Fenrir attrapa une feuille et un crayon puis les tendit à Harry qui se pencha sur la table pour écrire le plus lisiblement qu'il pouvait. Se rappelant ce qu'il faisait en classe, il écrivit ce qu'il pensait être son nom. Il trouvait que c'était bizarre d'avoir un nom. Avoir un prénom c'était déjà assez non ? L'alpha se pencha sur la feuille et put lire « Harry Potter » écrit avec une écriture encore un peu enfantine mais tout à fait déchiffrable. Il passa sa main dans la tignasse de son chiot et laissa Severus écrire le nom dans son cahier. Se souvenant qu'ici il était permis de poser des questions, Harry tenta sa chance en se tassant un peu sur lui-même :

- Alpha ?

- Oui ?

- A quoi ça sert un nom ?

Severus fronça les yeux à la question du jeune : se moquait-il de l'alpha ? Pourtant il avait utilisé son titre avant de poser sa question. Il observa plus attentivement le chiot, remarquant sa façon de se comporter. Il faudra sûrement qu'il le surveille un peu.

- C'est une façon d'identifier une personne

- Mais et le prénom ?

- Le prénom est fait pour identifier une personne au sien d'une famille et le nom c'est pour identifier une famille. Ton nom te vient de ton père

L'explication sembla satisfaire le chiot. Le froncement de ses sourcils avaient disparu et il s'était de nouveau tourner vers Severus pour avoir la question suivante. Fenrir était plutôt content de la tournure des événements : Harry semblait avoir trouvé en lui un adulte de confiance et le fait qu'il pose des questions lui prouvait qu'il était intelligent. Il lui faudra sûrement être patient mais son chiot, il le sentait, sera plus tard quelqu'un d'important dans la meute. Severus observa leur manège, notant dans un coin de sa tête tous les détails de cette première rencontre. Ce garçon était sans doute important pour que Fenrir agisse ainsi avec lui.

- Bien, quel âge as-tu ?

- 6ans

- Mmh je vais te mesurer et te peser

Se souvenant qu'il avait déjà du faire cela lors d'une visite médicale à l'école, Harry se leva et fit ce qu'on lui demandait sans perdre de vue l'alpha une seule seconde. Bien que les deux adultes l'avaient remarqué, le fait que le chiot soit plus petit et plus maigre que les autres enfants de son âge les inquiétait. Heureusement, Harry avait atterri dans la meute au bon moment pour qu'il puisse avoir une croissance plus ou moins normale.

- Il faudra suivre attentivement ce qu'il mange. Il doit probablement avoir quelques carences et avec les transformations il risque de se retrouver blesser plus souvent que la normale

- Oui on s'en doutait, c'est pour cela que Luna lui donne du lait tous les matins

- Je parlerai avec elle pour établir un bon régime. Prendre l'air et être entouré ne lui fera pas de mal non plus.

Fenrir savait tout cela mais il savait aussi que Severus était plus doué dans le domaine que lui. Il était plutôt surpris que le loup plutôt taciturne parle aussi ouvertement du fait qu'il s'occuperait du chiot. Peut être était-ce du à son propre passé…

Harry se laissa ensuite examiner sous toutes les coutures, particulièrement son genou et il put enfin sortir avec Fenrir, non sans promettre de faire attention encore quelques jours.

Reprenant leur chemin dans la meute, Fenrir se dirigea vers l'école qu'il voulait montrer à Harry avant le lendemain, jour de sa rentrée. Le bâtiment était très accueillant : des dessins d'enfants avec des loups au milieu de la forêt recouvraient les murs dans des couleurs vives. A l'intérieur, Harry repéra rapidement un homme occupé à ranger la classe. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande : il y avait assez de place pour une dizaine d'enfants. Les bancs de différentes tailles indiquaient que tout le monde avait cours ici en même temps, quelque soit l'âge. Harry n'avait jamais eu d'amis et les enfants qui étaient plus grands que lui avait l'habitude d'aider Dudley à le martyriser. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait attendre de cet endroit. L'instituteur en les voyant s'approcher fit un sourire à Harry. Il avait des cheveux brun clair parsemés de mèches grises et des yeux dorés qui souriaient autant que le reste de son visage.

- Harry, je te présente Remus Lupin. C'est lui qui sera ton professeur à partir de demain

- Bonjour monsieur

- Ho Harry tu peux m'appeler Remus

Ca laissait le chiot toujours très perplexe que les adultes le laissent être si familier avec eux, mais apparemment ici c'était quelque chose de normal. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'appeler les gens Madame ou Monsieur la première fois qu'il les rencontrait, on ne sait jamais.

- Dis moi Harry, est-ce que tu sais lire et écrire ?

- Euh je… je sais un peu écrire mais je ne sais pas lire.

- Nous apprendrons ensemble alors.

Voyant le froncement de nez du chiot, Remus crut bon de lui en dire un peu plus. Il avait entendu par Sirius que l'enfant n'avait pas eu une vie facile jusque là. Le professeur savait qu'il était toujours bon d'expliquer les choses et de ne pas laisser les enfants dans l'ignorance.

- Il y a 10 élèves dans la classe, avec toi ça fait 11. Vous avez des âges qui vont de 4 ans à 14 ans. Avant les chiots restent avec leurs parents et après ils aident dans le village. Ici nous apprenons les règles de la meute, à écrire, à lire et aussi à calculer. Il y a aussi des cours pour apprendre à contrôler le loup qui est en nous. Ce n'est pas moi qui donne ces cours-là, c'est Lucius. Tu le rencontreras demain si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Avec lui, tu vas aller courir, à connaître tes instincts et aussi à te battre.

A ces mots, Harry se ratatina sur lui-même. Apprendre à se battre ? Lui ? Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à faire ça. Il ne se battait pas, il subissait les coups des autres. Est-ce qu'ils allaient jouer à la chasse au Harry aussi ?

Fenrir passa une main dans les cheveux de son chiot pour attirer son attention :

- Un problème Harry ?

- Je… je n'aime pas me battre…

- On ne vous demande pas de vous faire mal. On veut juste que vous soyez aptes à vous défendre. Au début tu regarderas juste les autres. Tu verras que personne ne se fait mal.

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il lui faudrait voir pour croire ce que l'alpha lui disait. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais menti.

Le lendemain, Luna accompagna Harry à l'école au matin. Remus l'accueillit et entra dans la classe avec lui. Les autres élèves étaient déjà là et ils semblaient impatient de voir le petit nouveau, chuchotant entre eux lorsqu'il passa entre les bancs.

- Un peu de silence. Bien alors les chiots, je voudrais vous présenter Harry qui est arrivé dans la meute la semaine passée. Soyez gentil avec lui. Bien Harry tu peux t'asseoir là à côté de Draco.

Harry repéra le petit garçon blond que Remus lui montrait. Il avait des cheveux courts tirés en arrière et des yeux gris perçant qui mettaient Harry très mal à l'aise. Il s'assit du bout des fesses à côté de l'autre garçon, près à partir au moindre problème.

- Bien puisque Harry est nouveau, nous allons commencer la journée en parlant de la meute. Qui peut me dire qui est l'alpha ?

Une petite fille assise devant Harry leva la main très vite. Elle avait des cheveux très broussailleux. Il ne parvenait pas à voir le reste de son visage.

- Oui Hermione ?

- C'est Fenrir Greyback

- Bien et tu peux me dire quel est le rôle de l'alpha ?

- C'est le chef de la meute. C'est lui qui la dirige et qui la protège.

- C'est bien. Qui peut me dire qui est le second ? Draco ?

- Sirius Black. Le second remplace l'alpha quand il est absent. Il l'aide aussi pour gérer la meute.

- Exact. Qui est le médecin du village ?

Voyant que seule Hermione levait la main et que Remus ne l'interrogeait pas, Harry tendit en tremblant la sienne, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

- Oui Harry ?

- C'est… c'est Severus Snape.

- Et tu peux me dire ce qu'il fait ?

- Euh il prépare des potions

- Et quoi d'autres?

- et c'est le médecin ?

- Oui c'est exact

Harry soupira, soulagé d'avoir su répondre à la question. Il sentait sur lui le regard de son voisin mais il fit comme-ci il n'avait rien remarqué. Ensuite Remus donna aux plus grands une feuille avec des calculs. Aux plus jeunes, il leur demanda d'écrire leur nom et leur prénom. Voyant qu'Harry prenait son crayon et sa feuille tout de suite, il se tourna vers ceux qui avaient un peu plus de mal. La suite de la matinée se passa de la même façon, partagée entre écriture et calcul.

A l'heure de la récré, Remus envoya ses élèves dans la cours. Harry suivit le mouvement mais il resta un peu à l'écart en regardant les autres jouer avec les balançoires, le toboggan ou entamant une partie de foot. Hermione s'approcha de lui. Harry la reconnut à cause de ses cheveux. Maintenant qu'il la voyait de face il remarqua les yeux noisette pétillant. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira jusqu'aux balançoires où elle l'obligea à s'asseoir. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle entreprit de le pousser ce qui arracha un sourire aux plus vieux qui avaient observé son manège. L'un d'eux s'approcha et poussa Harry plus fort ce qui l'envoya bien haut dans le ciel ce qui lui arracha un grand sourire. Il n'avait jamais fait de balançoire. Même s'il en avait eu l'occasion, personne ne l'aurait poussé comme ici. Il décida qu'il aimait vraiment ça, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux était très agréable. Les autres reprirent leurs activités, continuant de jouer avant de retourner en classe. Depuis tout petit, ils avaient appris que la meute serait heureuse si chacun de ses membres étaient heureux. Les loups s'entraidaient : 2è règle de la meute.

Passant par hasard devant l'école, Fenrir aperçut son chiot sourire assis sur une balançoire avec les autres chiots. Il sourit à son tour et continua son chemin.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilou ^^

On avance quand même. Ici j'ai voulu vous présenter quelques membres de la meute. Il y en aura d'autres dans les chapitres suivants, notamment la présentation de Lucius

Je ne vous promets pas de date pour le prochain chapitre mais sachez que je continuerai cette histoire jusqu'à la fin !


End file.
